Don't Kiss Me, I'm Only The Messanger
by Jet'sFan15
Summary: Chad tries to help Grady get the girl of his dreams. There's just one problem. The girl is in lvoe with Chad. Will Grady get his girl? Implies Channy.


Chad sat in his dressing room, messing around on his phone. He decided on the Tween Weekly website, trying to look for pictures of himself. Suddenly, someone stormed in and slammed the door, causing him to accidentally drop his phone. He jerked his head up and looked at the blonde headed random in annoyance.

"What?" he asked, extremely irritated.

"I need a favor," Grady said sternly, pointing a finger at the drama star.

"WIIFC?" Chad shrugged.

"Huh?" Grady asked, cocking his head.

Chad sighed, "What's in it for Chad."

"Oh," he nodded, "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"

"Shut up!" Chad snapped.

"Please," Grady begged, getting down on his knees.

"No," Chad said.

"Please," he plead.

"No!" Chad shouted.

"Please," he asked.

"What is it?" Chad asked.

Grady frowned. "See, I like this girl, but when I get around her, I'm... not myself."

"What do you mean?" Chad asked, confused.

"I turn into...Shamus McGregor," he said shamefully.

"Who?" Chad asked with a slight laugh.

"It doesn't matter. Just... I want you to talk to Mel for me. You know, to see if she likes me."

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"Why? Afraid she'll beat you up?" Grady asked, not entirely serious, but he did know that Sonny got him to do things by teasing him.

"Well, I do have a history of women wanting to get their hands on me," he nodded.

"Come on. I'll... polish your shoes for a week," Grady offered.

"Two weeks," Chad negotiated.

"Three weeks," Grady said.

"Deal," Chad nodded, holding out his hand for Grady to shake with a smirk.

* * *

That night, Chad walked into the patio to try and find Mel, who was serving Sonny and Tawni. He sighed, not wanting to be near his ex that he still had feelings for. But, he reluctantly walked over.

"What are you doing here, Pooper?" Tawni asked with a glare.

Sonny looked away from him.

"I just came to hang out," Chad said nonchalantly.

"Chad, go away," Sonny sighed.

"Sonny, I-"

"Go," she commanded.

"Hey, let's all be friends here," Mel said, trying to lighten the mood. "But I think you should go."

"Why?" Chad asked, offended.

"We're about to close up shop," Mel said.

"Oh," Chad nodded.

"Yeah, we should get going, Tawn," said Sonny, who stood up and said bye to Mel. And with that, the two girls left.

Mel walked around to the different tables, wiping them off. Chad followed.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, can I get a strawberry smoothie?" he asked.

Mel thought for a moment before she sighed, "I guess."

"Thanks," he nodded.

She went into the trailer type thing and fixed his smoothie. She put a straw in it and handed him the plastic cup.

He took the cup from her and took a sip.

"So," he began, fiddling around with the straw, "how long you been working here?"

"A couple months," she answered, wiping down the counter.

"You like it?" he asked.

"It's no big moneymaker, but I like it," she nodded, setting down her rag and sitting down at a table.

"Um, Mel, can I ask you a personal question?" Chad asked, messing around with his straw.

"Go ahead," she nodded, leaning a little bit across the table.

"Are you seeing anyone right now? I mean, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"No one special," she said, shaking her head.

"So, in other words, you are not dating, anyone, on a regular basis?" Chad asked, wanting to make sure that she wasn't in a relationship. That wouldn't have been good.

"No," Mel said.

"Good. I'm very glad to hear that," he smiled, patting the table she was sitting at.

"Really?" she asked, hiding a smile.

"Yep," he nodded, "in fact, I can't think of anything that would make me happier."

He took a sip of his drink as a smile broke out on Mel's face.

"I can't think of anything that would make me happier than hearing you say that, Chad."

Chad lowered his cup and looked around in surprise.

"Uh, what do you mean, Mel?"

Mel stood up and leaned againest the wall subductivly.

"Chad, I've had a deep, passionate urning for you, ever since I was a kid," she said.

"Oh," he nodded, a little freaked out, "oh that's what you mean. I didn't know you then, Mel."

"But I knew you," she said, slowly walking towards him. "I used to watch you on TV everytime you came on. And when you were nominated for that tween choice award, I voted for you. 400 times."

By now she was right next to his face.

"I'm sorry you didn't win."

"Well, you did all you could," he said.

"Chad, I've been waiting for this my whole life."

Mel leaned down and kissed Chad, who was completely shocked. But he kissed her by, subduced by her lips and sweet smell. After a couple seconds, she pulled away and put her hand on his chest.

"That was a great kiss, Chad," she smiled.

"Thank you," he smiled meekly before he returned to his mission. "You know who else is a great kisser?" he asked weakly. "Grady."

"How would you know?" she asked, a little scared.

"We went to kissing school together," he lied.

She leaned back in and lightly kissed him, teasing his lips.

"You sure you wanna talk about Grady?"

"Who?" he asked weakly.

They both leaned in and kissed once again, forgetting about Grady

* * *

Later that week, Chad sat in dressing room with Devon, his costar and best friend. They were talking about sports, the show, and everything else. Just then, Chad's phone rang.

Chad answered it.

"Hello?"

It was Mel.

"Oh, you've been thinking of me. That's funny. I was just thinking about me too. No, Mel, not one the phone. Okay."

He made kissing nosies into the phone.

"Okay, alright. Bye bye." he said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" laughed Devon.

"Grady's girlfriend," he answered.

Devon looked at him weirdly.

"Ok. Fine. Look, Grady saw Mel and instantly fell in love with her so he tried to talk to her, but all he could say was "Ahoy, me lassie". So he asked me to talk to her for him. And I did, but I found out that she's loved me ever since I was six. So, Grady thinks that I've been talking to her about him for the last couple of days. But every time I try to bring up Grady, Mel cuts me off with a kiss," he finished.

"How much does Grady know?" Devon asked.

"Up to "Ahoy me lassie"," he said.

"Come one. It's obvious that Mel means alot more to Grady than she does to you," Devon said.

"You're right," Chad sighed. "I should've put a stop to this right away. And I'm going to. Next week."

"Chad," Devon scolded.

"Okay, fine."

He grabbed his phone and called Mel.

"Hey, would you like to go out to eat at Vacarro for supper?"

He waited for her answer.

"Good. It'll be great. Nice, quiet, good food, and Grady."

* * *

"I'm nervous. No, I'm more than nervous. I'm petrified. What if I say the wrong thing? What if she thinks I'm a dofus?" Grady asked, taking a seat at the table Chad was already sitting at.

"Look, just calm down and trust your instincts," Chad soothed.

"Okay," Grady nodded. "I brought ten dollars. Should I give it to her as a present?"

"Okay. On secomd thought, don't trust your instincts."

Just then, Mel came in.

"Mel!" exclaimed Grady.

Mel smiled and walkee over to them.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

"Hey, Mel," Grady exclaimed.

"Excuse him. He's just a little peppy tonight. Why don't we all sit down and get to know each other?" Chad suggested.

"I'm all for that," Mel said, taking a seat next to Chad.

"So, Grady, why don't you tell Mel about you? Tell her about the time you saved your little sisters life," Chad suggested.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just a matter of being at the right place in the right time," Grady began.

"Well, I'm going to go wash my hands. You two get to know each other," Chad said, standing up and starting to walk away.

Grady's hands latched on to Chad's arm. Mel looked at then weirdly.

"We're very close," Chad explained, prying Grady's hand off of him.

"So, how long have you known Chad?" Mel asked.

Grady tried to answer but he couldn't.

"Do you guys work in the same studio?" she asked.

Once again, Grady couldn't answer.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Grady nodded. "Yes."

"Ok, well, I had fun talking to you," Mel said as Chad came back.

"I think I'm gonna go was my hair," Grady said, standing up.

"You mean your hands?" asked Chad.

"Right, I'm gonna go wash the hair on my hands," Grady nodded.

As Grady is walking away, he dumps into a waiter, who drops everything.

"I missed you while you were come," Mel told Chad.

"I was only gone for a minute," Chad said.

"You don't know what you do me, Chad. You bring out the beast in me," Mel said, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Pickup for Pike please," said Sonny, who was picking up a pizza for the So Random cast with Tawni and Zora. Sonny grabbed the pizza and paid the lady.

"Guys, look," Tawni said, who was pointing in the direction of Mel and Chad.

Sonny saw, and she felt as if she was being cheated on, although she wasn'. Either way, she dropped the pizza and ran outside.

Tawni and Zora exchanged glances. Just then, Grady came back. Fortunatly, he didn't see Chad and Mel.

"Grady!" shouted Tawni.

"What are you guys doing here?" Grady asked.

"We're, uh, um," Tawni stuttered.

"Why don't you come over and say hi to Chad and Mel?" suggested Grady.

"No!" exclaimed Tawni.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Um."

Tawni thought for a second before she pushed him down.

"Hey!" shouted Grady, who was on the ground.

He stood up and looked over to Chad and Mel. Once he saw then, he screamed.

Chad pulled away and screamed too.

"I can explain!" yelled Chad.

"Don't bother. I think I know what's going on," Grady said, before he ran out of the restaurant.

* * *

Chad knocked on the door to Grady's room.

"Can I come in?"

Grady didn't answer so he took that as a yes.

"Look, I owe you an apology," Chad said.

"How could you? Everything was going so well," Grady sighed.

"Look, you don't understand. She's obsessed with me. She voted for me for the Tween Choice awards."

"So," Grady shrugged.

"400 times."

"Oh," Grady said.

"Still, I told you that I liked her and you still kissed her," Grady said.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But it was like there was two sides of me. Good Chad wanted to say "it's Grady's girl. But bad Chad wanted to say "Shut up, good Chad. She's all yours."

"But why her Chad? You can have any girl in the world. Why her?"

"Come on. I've got a pretty girl throwing herself at me, and bad Chad was taking control," Chad said.

"Well, bad Chad needs to shut up," Grady grumbled.

"Don't worry. I'm not listening to him anymore," Chad said.

"Good," Grady said. "You know, it was partly my fault. I mean, you stabbed me in the back, but I handed you the knife. I wish I could talk to girls."

"Maybe next time you will. You don't give yourself enough credit. You're a great guy," Chad said. "And one day, a girl is going to love you. A very special girl, but she will."

"Thanks, Chad," Grady smiled.

He went in to hug him and Chad groaned, but hugged him back.


End file.
